Trip Through Time
by Dodge-This
Summary: Author insert fic. Two girls get landed in the middle of Pirates and work their way from there.
1. Spiffy Library

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how badly I wish I did. I do stake claim to Theresa and Sam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trip Through Time

Chapter One: Have a Nice Trip

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two girls were sitting facing each other on a public bus rolling through the middle of the city. The two were talking very loudly, much to the annoyance of the rest of the bus' occupants. The louder of the two pulled the stop chord and got up as the bus came to a stop in front of a library.

"Oi Sam!" the redhead yelled to the girl getting off behind her. "What's our project subject?"

"T, pay attention in class and you'd know." Said the other as they made their way towards the entrance to the library.

"I'd also be far more tired," she turned and smiled. "So what's the subject?"

Sam sighed. "The class is studying 1600's, I picked pirates for us."

Theresa's eye's widened. "We get to do a report on Johnny Depp?!"

Sam laughed outright at her friend's eyes. "Pirates in general, not the movie, luv." The librarian glared at them so they quieted down to whispers.

Theresa began throwing candy corn down in a trail behind her. 

"What are you doing? That's so not nice!" Sam always was the rule-following one.

"Week before Halloween, it's tradition to leave a trail of these things. No one eats them anyway. We're going forking on Halloween too. Your coming."

"Forking?"

"Aye, forking. Tis the tradtion of taking a load o' plastic forks, 'n stickin' them in someone's yard. When 't rains they be stuck in ta the ground 'n dun come out."

Sam laughed again. "Sure, why not. Lets split up, meet you in a while."

"Aye," said Theresa as she walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Theresa was skipping along the back wall of the library looking for pirate books as she saw a open door that probably shouldn't have been.

Peeking in she saw titles that seemed to be rather magical.

"Warlock's Bane, Druid Rituals." She chucked a candy corn over her shoulder and wandered in.

Shmoozing about the shelves she found one of interest. "Pirate's Life for Me?"

Theresa replaced the book on the shelf and went to bring in Sam.

She grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her into the back room.

"What was that for?" Theresa was already bent over the closed book again and waved Sam over.

"Doesn't this one look cool?" With that she flipped it open.

The book glowed a deep red and the two girls gasped and passed out. They faded into the book as a new illustration grew on the page. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two landed with a thud. They lay like that until they were approached and a foot lightly kicked Theresa.

She groaned and rolled over onto Sam who in turn woke up.

Sam rubbed her head. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Theresa didn't answer. She was staring open mouthed at the figure who stood with cutlass pointed at her chest.

Sam turned to see why her friend wasn't responding. "Oh my god! Johnny Depp!"

Theresa sat still open mouthed as the sword slowly lowered. She jumped up and hugged the figure. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The man with tangled hair with beads wound in was startled by a greeting he rarely received. "That I am luv."

Theresa turned to help up her friend who hadn't moved.

Sam looked around, "Where are you headed?" She asked the Captain urgently.

Jack was a tad bit confused with all that was happening around him. "Tortuga." He responded.

"Tortuga," Sam whispered, "That means…"

"Hey Jack, what do I do with this." A man stood holding a rope which tied off somewhere in the rigging above.

"Will Turner!" Sam squeaked, her voice cracking.

"Oh, who are they?" Will asked. He was fair certain no one else was on the ship when they commandeered it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So the whole general sucked into book thing with friend reading it came from Fushigi Yuugi. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll give a Jack doll to me first reviewer, arr.


	2. If Proof Be What Ye Want

A Trip Through Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Theresa and Sam owns Sam. Disney owns Jack n Will. Lucky b*sterds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tortuga," Sam whispered, "That means…"

"Hey Jack, what do I do with this." A man stood holding a rope which tied off somewhere in the rigging above.

"Will Turner!" Sam squeaked, her voice cracking.

"Oh, who are they?" Will asked. He was fair certain no one else was on the ship when they commandeered it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack was finally able to get over shock of random affection and get a word in edgewise. "That's what I want ta know!"

Theresa looked around at Sam. She was still amazed at the sudden apparition of Will. Theresa sighed.

"Well, name's Theresa or T fer me." She looked over at Sam again. "This dunderhead goes as Sam, short fer Samantha."

T grabbed Sam's hands and pulled her to her feet, pushing her back over to standing when she pulled to hard on the limp form. Sam stabilized and carefully wandered over to Will. She stood in front of him and squinted, moving her head from side to side. Will watched as this person he had never seen before slowly raised a finger. 

Sam closed her eyes, "Poke," her finger was now in the middle of his forehead. "Oh my god! He's real." She then retreated in awe behind her friend. 

Jack cocked his head to the side, "May I inquire as ta where ye two came from?"

Theresa turned back to Sparrow. She held back a squeal. "Ye ken ask, but I'm afraid we don't actually know ourselves. So sorry, Captain." She bowed.

"Very well." Jack gave Will a 'what the hell do we do with them look.' Will gave Jack a 'how the hell should I know' look.

Theresa got bored at the silent exchange between the two. "I'm near positive we could prove ta be useful to ye."

Jack's eyes refocused on the two together in front of him. He grinned, "In what way?"

T frowned at his expression. "Get yer mind out o' the gutter. We know everything that will be happenin' to ye both in the short run o' th' future. Savvy?" she grinned.

Jack's eyes wandered over the horizon. "Prove it, luv."

She snapped in front of Sam's face. "Oi, you go tell what's bee happening ta Will since th' beginning o' the film, I'll take Jack. Don't give away plot to Mr. Naïveté"

Jack cleared his throat and opened his mouth. Before he could say it Theresa cut him off. "Much apologies, Captain, Jack Sparrow." She bowed slightly and gave a small flourish of hand.

Jack's mouth closed and he blinked.

Sam got up and pulled Will over to a wall to tell his part of the story so far.

T yawned and pulled Jack over to the railing of the commandeered vessel. "Alright, you want yer proof, that's what ye'll have."

She settled with her back against a rail. "As far as we know Sam and I both got sucked into this movie—" She was about to continue when she saw she had already lost him. She cleared her throat. A movie is like a play that you can watch exactly the same whenever you want to." T paused to see if he could process that at least. "To us ye both are characters, ones that we like a lot. This film or movie is called The Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl."

Jack's eyes opened from their previously slit state.

Observing his reaction she continued. "If that alone ain't enough proof for ye, the movie introduces you when you are coming into Port Royal. You are in a little boat, you bow with flourish to pirates hung as warning. You climb up to the crow's nest as your boat sinks. You end up level with the dock and hop off." T's hands were gesturing, mimicking his movements as well as adding her own. "You saunter down the dock until this old dude stops ye and says you 'ave ta pay an' give a name." The next part T copies his voice exactly, "'What say you to three shillings, and we forget the name?' You take his little money pouch thingy and continue. You wander down to the restricted docks and try to get on the Interceptor. Murtogg an' that other guy stop you with this bull about dock is off limits to civilians. You respond quite wittily." She gave a small smile. "You get them arguing over whether Black Pearl is real or not. 'very pretty boat, ship." Blah blah. Liz falls off the fort wall. You save. Singapore." She started speeding up as she got more and more bored. "Ye back up and kick this thing holding a cannon an' spin in circles, zip line down a rope, run into blacksmith. Fight Will. Mr. Brown hits ye on the head with a rum bottle. Wakey wakey in jail, Will comes in, names Will Turner, son of Bootstrap, busts you out cause of half pin barrel thingies. 'Not without my effects.' Hide under canoe thing, 'Aye Avast,' steal Dauntless, disable rudder chain, swing over to Interceptor an' make yer getaway. Then I guess tha's where we come in."

He sat quietly through her explanation. "You know of Bootstrap?"

"Aye, I wont tell th' welp, nor will Sam if she knows what's good fer the story."

He nodded and thought. "Alright," he said happily. "So, ye liked me 'character?'"

She hugged him, "Either mad or brillient, that's the way I like em." She let go and went to where Sam was finishing her side of the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…You stepped in this lobster cage thing. You climbed the side of the Dauntless and then you take the ship, "Aye Avast!"

She broke out in giggles at his stupid line as T and Jack came up beside her.

T shook her head and chucked a candy corn over the rail. "So do you belive us?"

"Aye, that I do, luv." Jack said.

"I do as well. You friend is quite mad you know?" Will was trying to help Sam sit upright as she was still laughing madly.

"I figured that out a while ago." She turned and walked up to the helm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: as is tradition, the Reviewer's section!:

DaydreamBeliever14: I know, who wouldn't?

Dawnie-7 : Thank you very much, I'll try to keep it up.

ThereIsNoSp00n: I don't think you are necessarily the louder of the two, you do talk more though. I'll give ya that. Yes you can pull the thingy, 19 *eeek.* We are so going forking next Halloween! You need to see Fushigi Yuugi, the book thing is sooo directly out of it. And an overall thank you. 


	3. Swording, Arrr!

A Trip Through Time

Chapter 3: Swording

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Theresa walked up to the helm and reached out to the wheel.

Jack came from behind her, "Oi, oi, oi!" He grabbed her hands. "Ne'er lay hands on a pirates wheel, luv. Not good fer the health."

She smirked, "Heh, meanie. An' what would ye do te me?"

He scanned her frame, "Well, seein as ye aren't armed, where abouts anything I want ta."

T paced the deck. "Seein as me n Sam are under yer command, we wouldn't want to overburden ye, why don't ye teach us how to fight."

Jack pondered wandering around behind her. If she were afraid of him she'd keep him in her view. She just rested lazily against a rail. "I can't see how ye two are in any danger."

T turned to face him and took his hat. "Well, us two know where we're going, and know tha' 't is dangerous. I foretell it as moderately necessary to our continued living slash breathing."

"Well, I'm captain, I see know reason, and it'd quite exhast me. 

Will wanders over from where he had been cautiously going about his biussiness as Sam watched him. "I'm not busy. I could teach them, but two student's would be quite a bit of work." 

T gave a dirty look to Jack, "Oi, Will, why don't we go have a chat about you family." She glared at Jack as she walked over to Will.

Jack's eyes widen and he jump to action grabbing T's arm. "I'll teach! So whom teach whom?"

Sam looks at T and T looks at Sam. T moves next to Jack and Sam separates to Will. 

Jack grins and Will shrugs. 

Will walks over to Sam and puts out arm to escort her. She smiles and takes his arm. They wander over to the opposite side of the deck as Jack wandered with T. The sun was shining down on the weather beaten deck. 

Will drew his sword and handed it to Sam. 

She took it and held it how she thought it went. Will nodded and fixed her grip. 

Sam muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, T's sword is heavier."

"She has one?"

"Mm, Aragorn's. Oh, you don't know who that is do you." 

"Nooo, ok, lets start. I'll go run and get another sword." He went off down into the lower deck as Sam looked at the sword and fiddled with it, trying not to hurt herself. She soon gave up pretending to know what she was doing. She sat and tried to bounce the light into a dark corner. Will returned with a sword and got her up. 

"We'll start with basic defense." He moved in front of Sam. "I'll strike high, you block high." He brought his sword to a stop above her head. Sam brought hers up to meet his. 

He nodded. "Then I'll strike at middle, you block middle." He swung his sword to her side, she moved hers to block.

"Yes, then I strike low and you block low." Will swung his blade near her feet. She moved hers to block.

"Okay, we'll do rounds of these, high middle low."

They went through the exchange for a while Will at first not striking hard, then building up strength as she put more power into her blocks. They ran through some rounds for a while as the sun moved across the sky. Every so often Will would stop and adjust Sam's footing.

"Alright, lets start defense."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack went and rummaged through a trunk in the captain's quarters and wandered out after a minute with an extra sword. He tossed it hilt first at Theresa and circled to behind her. She drew it and looked at the markings in the blade.

"Oooh, pretty." She held it delicately. T kept looking at the sword till Jack cleared his throat.

"May we get started, luv?" His sword point was on the deck as he leaned forward slightly.

She sighed and pointed the sword in front of her. 

"Terrible grip 'ere," He stood in front of her. He repositioned fingers until it was deemed proper. He stepped back and looked at his work. He gave a nod and continued. "Ok. I took a look o'er there, Will's startin' with defense. I think it's best ta start with the forwarding, so we will." He stepped back and put sword up at ready. "Take a swing."

T blinked and looked at her sword. "Meh." She took a swing at his middrift. His sword quickly came too meet hers.

"Too slow." He stepped back to his starting position and raised sword again.

Theresa mentally corrected herself and swung again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it's short, but it's up, so there. I've been sick so no writing. But now is vacation, so hopefully more.

Thankyou's:

ThereIsNoSp00n: Lord of the Rings rocked so hard! Yes, I am done now.

DaydreamBeliever17:  

Dawnie-7:Will do cap'n!

Over and out man! Mechawashu2@mailcity.com 


	4. Coversation

A Trip Through Time

Chapter 4: Tortuga

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Theresa character, and my friend owns the Sam character. Maybe new ones later. On with the show I guess...!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam and Theresa collapsed at a filthy table in the galley. They had been dismissed from their sword lessons a bit ago and had just managed the struggle down the stairs. Sam folded her arms and put her head down on them. Theresa regarded the dirt on the table and came to decision. She dropped her left cheek onto the table so she was still facing Sam. 

Sam pulled up effort to speak first, "I'm pooped." Her voice was raw and scratchy.

T coughed. "Mm, what'd you two do?" She coughed again.

"First blocking, then more defense and footwork, you?" Sam propped her head on hands.

T rose as well, still slouched over on elbows. "First he just had me try and hit him, then corrected me when I did it wrong. Then we kinda mock fought. He went waaay easy on me though."

"Will is sooo sexy."

"Are we resorting to this? We both know that Johnny is a way better actor. Hell, it's in Jack's nature to be a good actor." T slipped and smacked her head on the table. "Owww. Jesus Christ! How are we getting home?"

Sam blinked and sat straight, then slouched again. "Can we at least wait a while before we even think about it. It's not like life was way cool back home."

"Mmm, I'm in no rush." T yawned, "Are they giving us food. Too much work, I'm hungry."

Sam looked over T's shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

T smiled and turned as Will and Jack came out of what was apparently the kitchen area of the ship, each holding two trays each. 

"Aye, here ye are, food fer th' both o' ye." 

Jack gracefully put down one tray in front of T and Will did the same for Sam. They each took a seat.

Sam caught T's eye they both smiled at being next to their dream come true.

They looked down at the food they had been given. It looked like muck and after a tentative spoonful, tasted like it too.

Theresa spat in her napkin and coughed. She looked at Sam who had just eaten it. They met eyes.

"Um, you know how we're from the future and all?"

"Aye?"

"We're just gonna go poke around in back and see if we can't find anything more suited to our tastes."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

The girls got up and went into the back. It wasn't so much a kitchen, as a food assembly place. They didn't want to start a fire to warm stuff up. They had no idea how the boys had managed a stew with the ingredients they were using. Sam and Theresa poked around grabbing some fruit and some jerky. T grabbed a pickle out of a barrel.

"En guard." She waved the pickle at her.

"Heh! Pickle boy. Maybe that's a good reason to go back." Sam grabbed one of her own.

"That is one funny freshman." Theresa pauses. "Nope, not good enough for me."

The two exit with plates of random fruits and veggies as well as a chunk of salted meat.

They sit down and finish their meals next to the two chowing men. Everyone finishes at approximately the same time and they sit talking for a while. Jack materializes some rum from somewhere. 

"Want some, luv?" Jack asks addressing the both of those in front of them waving the bottle.

Theresa smiles and grabs the bottle taking a swig. She winces as it goes down then return to a happy expression. She hands the bottle over to Sam. She lookes at for a second before taking it and a sip from it. She coughs after swallowing it and passed it back to T with raised eyebrows. T shrugged and took another swig then passed it to Jack again.

Jack raised a brow, "'ow old 're ye two?"

"Sixteen for me." Sam says.

"Fifteen here." Theresa says with a giggle. She sways before grabbing the table for support.

Jack takes a drink "Ye both act older, 'n yet ye both look younger at th' same time." 

Sam smiled, "That's because you're used to your eighteen year olds dressing like Elizabeth, prim, proper, and all powdered up. But I don't know what you mean about us acting older, we can be quite immature at times."

Theresa held her mug up in toast, "Indeed!"

Jack shook his head and looked over at Will, who was still cradling his mug, looking into its' depths. Jack bumped him, "Live in th' now boy! Quit worryin' 'bout Lizzy."

Theresa nodded, "Will, she's perfectly fine, I swear to ye. A little bit frightened, but well good and intact. No worries."

Will looked up, a hopeful look on his face. He looked over to Sam. She was now staring into her mug, but nodded as she saw him looking from the top of her vision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authoress Notes: Awww, everyone feel bad for Sam now. So who wants me to kill off Lizz, cause I really want to. About pickle boy. There is this realllly weird freshman who brings in a whole friggin pickle for lunch almost every single day. He's kinda scary. Ya really gotta be there, its damn funny to watch. 

Reviewer Props:

DaydreamBeliever14(chap2): I don't know why I didn't thank you in the last chapter, but here's to make up for it! Always happy to review on a fellow reviewers story.

DaydreamBeliever14(chap3): Ok, back up to date. I absolutely loved LotR RotK. And acronyms, they kick ass too.

Dawnie-7: I always support blackmail, has many good points, and many profits.

ThereIsNoSp00n: Theresa speak has been gradually getting more and more warped. Savvy and aye are now actual used parts of my vocabulary.

Jupiter's Light: Love the sn! Thank you for getting me off my ass and up to finishing this chapter. I already had part of it written anyway.


End file.
